Lo que me faltaba
by Nanischan
Summary: Craig Tucker es un maldito insensible incapaz de sentir algo por alguien, pero eso cambia cuando conoce a Tweek al que también le falta algo. ¿Podrán complementarse el uno al otro? ¿Serían la pieza que le faltaba al otro? Créditos de la imagen de portada a: @temari AM
1. Prólogo

Las buenas historias suelen tener comienzos humildes, nunca sabes cuándo una gran historia va a pasar, nunca sabes con exactitud cuántas veces pudiste haberte cruzado con el amor de tu vida ¿Pudo haber sido en el transporte? ¿O quizá en aquel café que frecuentas?

Claro, esas preguntas no podían importarle menos a Craig Tucker, él era un hijo de la gran puta con todas las letras, esas cosas realmente no podían importarle menos, realmente casi nada le importaba, hace mucho tiempo aceptó que no era capaz de sentir nada, sus padres lo llevaron a múltiples instituciones mentales, pero nunca encontraron la respuesta de su mal.

Realmente no le importaba, no sentía más que un ligero fastidio al ver los rostros tristes de su familia por su "precaria" condición, sin embargo, ¿Realmente era tan malo? Él no lo sentía así... pero no es como si Craig sintiera muchas cosas de todas maneras; había leído tantos libros con temas de romance que casi se sintió bendecido por su padecimiento.

Definitivamente era mucho mejor ser alguien conducido por la lógica que ser un manojo emocional, eso siempre te metía en problemas, te hacía débil. ¿Y qué si tenía que fingir un poco para ser un ser funcional? No es que eso le hiciera particular daño a alguien... a veces, bueno la mayoría de las veces... o algo así, no es que realmente eso sea relevante.

Tucker a pesar de lo dificultosa que podía ser su enfermedad a la hora de ser un ser funcional y poder relacionarse con las personas (no importa lo mucho que le molestara, él sabía perfectamente que los humanos debían vivir en comunidad, y él estaba incluido ahí) llegó a la universidad como estudiante de astronomía, según él no había nada mejor que pasar toda su vida solo haciendo investigaciones.

Pero la vida pocas veces nos da la felicidad como y de la manera que nosotros buscamos, y Craig estaba incluido en los planes de plot twist de la vida.

Y eso por supuesto no comenzó en algún lugar elegante o especial, no, porque ¿Qué clase de plot twist sería aquel? El giro de su vida comenzó en el subterráneo, había tenido la mala suerte de haber averiado su automóvil, y aunque lo había llevado al mecánico este tardaría al menos dos semanas para estar listo. Su padre le negó tomar el auto de la familia, por supuesto.

Así que ahí estaba Craig atascado en un maldito subterráneo lleno de personas insoportables, teniendo que soportar conversaciones triviales y las típicas chicas estúpidas que creían que reírse a todo volumen era considerado algo atractivo por los hombres ¿Y ya mencione que estaba parado? Craig odiaba estar parado mucho tiempo. Su humor ese día era particularmente peor que siempre, y Craig Tucker nunca estaba de buen humor.

Por fortuna o mala suerte su destino era la terminal, así que tarde o temprano tuvo que conseguir un asiento. No tuvo que esperar tanto como pensaba para conseguir uno y francamente le valía un pepinillo que fuera un asiento para personas discapacitadas, él estaba cansado y quería sentarse así que ¿Qué diablos? Todo el mundo ignoraba eso de todas maneras, su suerte no podía ser tan mala como para que entrara un retardado.

O si podía, aunque no exactamente.

En unas dos estaciones más se subió una persona que era... curioso, sí Craig decidió que esa era la palabra, despertaba curiosidad en él, y si bien eso era algo extraño no era imposible, lo primero que le hizo fijarse en aquella persona era su apariencia, tenía una piel pálida como el marfil y un rostro salpicado con pequeñas pecas su cabello por el contrario lucía salvaje e indomable de color rubio que contrastaba con la palidez de su piel.

Craig supuso que sus ojos debían ser bastante llamativos a juzgar por sus pómulos y la forma de su mandíbula, no obstante, no podía afirmarlo porque aquel chico llevaba gafas oscuras ¿Quién mierda llevaba gafas oscuras al subterráneo? ¿Se creía de la matrix? Decidió mirar un poco más creyendo que el chico estaba distraído y fue cuando notó un bastón, de pronto tuvo bastante sentido el uso de gafas, estaba ciego.

Y Craig estaba sentado en el asiento de retardados ¡Y una mierda!

—No te estoy dando el asiento —murmuró para sí.

—umh ¿Perdón dijiste algo? —preguntó el rubio sorprendiendo al moreno con una voz que, aunque era suave también era más masculina de lo que imaginaba, realmente no supo qué decir y eso le extraño.

—Yo eh... no, digo, el asiento...

—Oh ¿me lo cedes?

Oh genial, había sido un estúpido y ahora todos lo habían visto, lo que significa que ya no podía negarse, no es que realmente importara, pero le jodía tener que ver miradas y escuchar a señoras hipócritas quejándose cuando ellas mismas se hicieron de la vista gorda.

—Supongo.

El chico le dio una gran sonrisa, Craig noto el pequeño espacio entre un diente y su canino, por alguna razón le pareció entrañable o cuanto menos curioso, con un suspiro se paró y dejó que aquel discapacitado ocupara su lugar.

El chico después de eso no hizo intento de mantener una conversación con él, lo que agradeció infinitamente, lo último que quería era hablar con un ciego del subterráneo, sin embargo, Craig Tucker se sorprendió así mismo dando miradas furtivas a aquel rubio de aspecto tan curioso.


	2. Si esto es el destino, pues que se joda

Al final un asiento en la parte trasera se desocupó y Craig no dudó en apresurarse a ocuparlo, así que cuando llegó a su destino el rubio ya no se encontraba abordo ¿Dónde se habría bajado? Bueno ese no era su asunto, así que no debería preguntarse cosas que no le incumbían en lo más mínimo.

A pesar de haberse levantado más tarde de lo acostumbrado, llegó al campus con tiempo de sobra, no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo, es decir, a Craig Tucker siempre le salían las cosas como y de la manera que él quería... la mayoría de las veces, y cuando no era así se frustraba en demasía y repartía insultos y señas obscenas sin discriminar a nadie.

—¡Craig! ¡Pensé que ibas a llegar tarde! —escuchó exclamar a cierto castaño que ya conocía demasiado bien, puso los ojos en blanco, realmente odiaba llamar la atención y gracias a los gritos de Clyde todo mundo lo estaba viendo, suspirando dio la media vuelta caminando en dirección opuesta.

Escuchó un quejido de Clyde, por supuesto, y lo vio correr como un cachorrito abandonado, por eso prefería a los conejillos de indias.

—¡Oye no me ignores!

—Ya sabes que odio ser el centro de atención— explicó Craig como si le hablara a un retrasado, cualquiera en este punto ya se hubiera ofendido e insultado a Craig, pero Clyde era único en su especie y parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo.

—¡Tú odias todo! Sino fuera por mí no tendrías amigos.

—¡Eso sería una tragedia! —la frase estaba plagada de sarcasmo— y para que te quede claro, nosotros somos compañeros de piso no amigos.

—¡Oh vamos deja de ser tan introvertido!

—No lo soy.

Clyde suspiró, realmente Craig no era la persona más fácil de tratar, pero el castaño sabía que no era precisamente una mala persona... sólo un poco diferente y las diferencias no son necesariamente malas.

—Bien, bien, lo que tú digas, pero bueno como compañeros de piso hoy voy a verme con unos amigos, ya los conoces Token y Jimmy ¿Vienes?

—Paso.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Clyde curioso, pero no sorprendido, siempre rechazaba sus invitaciones a socializar.

—Porque hoy planeo dormir lo más que pueda, al menos que un profesor imbécil lo evite, pero si todo sale como quiero estaré en modo hibernación.

—Sabes Craig, no creo que encerrarte en tu propio mundo sea bueno, cuando llegué alguien que te saque de tu caparazón estarás muy asustado.

—Gracias por el consejo, pero me importa una mierda, se me hace tarde, hasta luego.

Craig realmente no entendía porque Clyde tenía ese complejo de hermana mayor con él, le frustraba muchas veces, no necesitaba a alguien metiendo la nariz en sus asuntos, sus asuntos eran suyos solamente, por tanto, no necesitaba a Clyde ni a Token husmeando donde no los llamaban. Con un suspiro vio al pizarrón que ya estaba lleno de notas de problemas físicos, casi sonrió, eso era algo que él podía entender.

Le gustaba abstraerse en la física, porque era estable no cambiaba, avanzaba en línea recta, no había que preguntarse si estaba teniendo un mal día o no, no habría que preguntarse de si era lindo, de si tenía ojos verdes de...

—¿Qué demonios? —murmuró para sí, no era la primera vez que pensaba en aquello que le faltaba, cuando era niño solía angustiarse de alguna manera al ver a sus padres amarse y saber que él jamás experimentaría esa dicha, con el tiempo dejó de molestarle ¿Por qué venía a colación ahora? Estúpido Clyde.

—Craig ¿Me prestas las notas de ayer? —preguntó una voz que conocía bien, Kyle coincidía en un par de clases con él, lo cierto es que era una molestia, pero era buen compañero de equipo así que por conveniencia le prestó aquellas notas.

—Gracias, ¿Te los doy acabando el tercer periodo?

—Ah, como sea.

Después de terminar aquellos problemas el profesor dejó salir a los alumnos y como Craig realmente deseaba concentrarse terminó acabando más rápido de lo esperado, tenía que esperar dos horas para su siguiente clase, lo cual era una joda. Decidió que lo mejor era perder su tiempo en la biblioteca, así al menos tendría un poco de paz y silencio.

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca se fue a la sección de astronomía y como era de esperar tomó un ejemplar y empezó a ojearlo; pronto se encontró consumido por los hoyos negros y las constelaciones hasta que un pequeño tarareo lo sacó de su ensoñación, frunció el ceño molesto y al ver que la persona no paraba (probablemente el idiota tenía audífonos y no se estaba dando cuenta de que era una reverenda molestia).

Pues bien, afortunadamente aquel imbécil se había encontrado con el puro corazón virginal de Craig Tucker que le haría saber que era una molestia, cuando volteó para hacer su comentario plagado de veneno, sátira e ironía se quedó sin palabras repentinamente. Aquel chico era el chico rubio del subterráneo, seguía con sus lentes oscuros mientras parecía estar dibujando algo y tarareando, quizá pensó que no había nadie, lo que era comprensible a estas horas. Craig realmente no podía decirle nada, y es que literalmente se había quedado congelado, agradeció que el chico fuera ciego porque sino se daría cuenta de que lo miraba fijamente.

Sus ojos se apartaron del rubio para concentrarse en el papel que estaba lleno de trazos, con la mayor delicadeza posible alzó el rostro para ver qué era lo que el otro estaba haciendo, como espero era un dibujo... bastante bueno realmente, Craig no podía pasar de un estilo postmodernista de palitos y él tenía dos ojos, se preguntó si aquel chico estaba en el área de las artes, lo que a juzgar por su dibujo era una suposición correcta.

Un zumbido vibratorio hizo que Craig saltará asustado, ya que parte de él sabía que estaba espiando descaradamente a ese ciego, quien tomó su teléfono y se fue de la sala junto con su obra, al parecer era una alarma o algo así— tiene sentido— se dijo Craig, después de todo él no podía ver la hora. Volvió a posar su mirada en el libro, sería un error decir que no podía concentrarse.

Pero, a final de cuentas algo había de cierto en ello.

El resto de las clases fueron un suplicio, Craig no dejaba de dar vueltas en su mente y eso era jodidamente frustrante, él siempre pensaba en línea recta, pero hoy, sin embargo; se encontró mostrando curiosidad y haciendo preguntas que no eran nada normales en él. Así que cuando subió al subterráneo se alegró inmensamente de poder llegar a casa donde dormiría para olvidar todos los acontecimientos de ese maldito día.

¡Maldito sea el destino!

Como si ya su día no hubiera sido una mierda gracias a un estúpido ciego, el culpable de su mal humor se hallaba sentado justo a lado de un asiento libre, quizá la única ventaja es que había muchos más asientos libres ¿Qué mierda? Se dijo así mismo ¿Esas huyendo como un cobarde de un ciego? No señores él no le tenía miedo a ese chico, por dios ¡Sólo era un chico! Así que probándose así mismo tomó asiento a lado de él.

—¿Día difícil? —preguntó aquel chico volteándose, Craig por supuesto miró bastante sorprendido.

—¿Es a mí?

—Obviamente... digo eres el único sentado a lado de mí.

—¿Cómo sabes...?

—Soy ciego, no idiota, eres el tipo de la mañana que se vio obligado a darme el asiento, muy amable, por cierto— la ironía con lo que dijo eso lo tomó por sorpresa, lo cierto es que la apariencia del chico pintaba a algo mucho más tierno.

—¿Cómo haces para saber? —joder con la estúpida curiosidad.

—Mis demás sentidos están muy desarrollados en este caso tu hueles a una combinación de madera y menta muy peculiar... no es particularmente desagradable.

—¿Gracias?

—No era un cumplido, era una respuesta a tu pregunta— ¿Qué clase de contestaciones eran esas? No era como una persona normal reaccionaba, aunque bueno, es un ciego— Eres Craig Tucker ¿cierto? Un amigo comparte una clase contigo, tengo buena memoria.

—Eh sí.

Después de eso, Craig esperaba como normalmente era que el otro dijese su nombre, pero este chico iba en contra de todo lo que se supone que debiera hacer, así que simplemente se quedó callado, Craig sintió ¿Frustración? Se encontró así mismo moviendo su pierna con impaciencia.

—¿Siempre estuviste ciego? —se sorprendió preguntado, el chico lo miró (bueno no literalmente se inclinó hacia él escuchando que se le preguntaba algo), puede que debajo de aquellas gafas hubiera una expresión de sorpresa.

—¿Es a mí?

—¿Hay otro ciego aquí?

—No vería si lo hubiese— bromeó el rubio para luego suspirar— Nope, perdí la vista muy chico, aun así... prácticamente no recuerdo cómo era ver en realidad, así que desde un punto de vista metafórico, sí siempre he estado ciego.

—¿Cómo es no ver? —se alegraba de que el rubio no pudiera ver su expresión particularmente avergonzada de sí, él sólo rió

—No pensé que fueras del tipo que preguntara cosas.

—Te ves más tierno de lo que en realidad eres.

—¿Crees que soy tierno?

—Vas a responder ¿sí o no?

—No lo sé— respondió con frustración— es jodido que pregunten eso porque no sé cómo explicarlo, quizá es como percibir el mundo de otra manera... pero aún así tienes la certeza de que te falta algo ¿Entiendes? Bueno ya sé que no, pero en fin es lo mejor que puedo explicar.

—No, yo entiendo.

En realidad, sus palabras calaron hondo en Craig, pero no quería pensarlo demasiado, al menos no por ahora. Pronto el chico se paró.

—Aquí me bajo... supongo que nos vemos— luego una sonrisa maliciosa escapó de sus labios— por cierto, Craig la próxima vez que quieras ver uno de mis dibujos podrías preguntarme en lugar de espiar, eso es descortés hombre... incluso para ti.

Huelga decir que cuando el rubio bajo Craig gruñó de frustración. Ese maldito ciego sin nombre lo enojaba más de lo normal.


End file.
